


Residential #984, Apt.2e32, Coruscant

by uptocloud



Series: Wasted in Waste, Shameless Mud [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Careless Killing, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Heavy Depiction of Environment, Heavy Smoking, Maul got procrastinating problem, Messed Timeline, Multi, Obi-Wan Hiding in Coruscant, The cyber part of Maul is limited to those legs, Weird Humor, remember the courtyard inside a huge cyberpunk building is not designed for body-disposal!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptocloud/pseuds/uptocloud
Summary: 这是一个摩尔在科洛桑寻仇的故事。他迷失在了居民楼984号。All Maul sought was revenge.But he was stuck in Residential #984, Coruscant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么剧情。  
Light plot ensured.  
Maul is basically the man in A Fistful of Dollars, if directed by Wong Kar-Wai.

这是一个摩尔在科洛桑寻仇的故事。

科洛桑的建筑有上千层，车道有上下六层，最高点天空塔支撑起了人工天顶。从天空塔1084号花园望出去就可以看到已经废弃的绝地圣殿。绝地已经覆灭，但是摩尔的使命还没有结束。

他知道欧比旺·克诺比还在科洛桑。也难怪在科洛桑。就算帝国皇帝派出全部军队，也不可能搜遍这里。

想杀她的维达没找到克诺比，想救她的叛军也没找到克诺比。她就像个幽灵，只存在幻想里，和压低声音的口耳相传中。就像漂浮在贫民窟城寨上方的巨型投影女郎，人们开始怀疑绝地是否真实存在过。

但是摩尔知道她是真的，她十八年前给自己留下的伤疤至今还痛。

摩尔还知道她现在在哪。

黑衣红肤的扎布拉克人倚在花园边界的透明护栏上，深深吐出了淡蓝色的烟雾。Death Stick成分非法而早就停产。但是够劲，他只抽这个。辛辣的味道从肺蹿到脑，幸好扎布拉克有两副心肺供他挥霍。脚下的车流从楼中穿过，在悬浮着的巨大帝国标志前分成两股。摩尔笑了，露出一口被熏黑的细碎牙齿。这个标志是如今陛下亲手设计的，他当时还跟在左右。但摩尔不知道，两年前同一个广告栏里挂着的，正是维达的真容，一个英俊得不真实的小伙子。他已经太久没有回到科洛桑了。

当然，其他都不重要。这回他回来，只为了一个人。  
只为了杀欧比旺·克诺比。

摩尔在栏杆上按灭了烟卷。一星火花溅出的瞬间，花园里的机械警察开始疯狂闪烁消防警报，刺得他龇牙倒吸一口冷气。

他冲围观的人们耸耸肩。时间到了。伸开双臂，背靠栏杆仰天翻了过去。

风在他耳边呼啸，人们惊恐的抽气声瞬间变得无比遥远。身体坠落，穿过组成帝国标志的红点，引发了一阵接触不良的躁动。他闭上了眼，让光点从眼底滑过。有车鸣笛，慌乱地从身边擦过，掀起一阵乱流。

他微微侧身稳住自己，默数几个数后，猛地睁开了眼睛。  
在帝国的眼皮下三秒，多么讽刺。摩尔在空中直起身，露出嗜血的微笑。前方封闭的建筑在此处凭空多出来一块露台。他猛地蹬上一辆车前盖，借力跃进了那个缺口。

楼里面仿佛另一个世界，自成一体。几百年前样式的天井式建筑经过层层加盖改造，歪歪扭扭地不知摞了多高。缺了字的广告牌和零星亮着灯的私人商铺之间塞着一扇扇紧闭的防盗门。

科洛桑天顶的人工光源透入，在半腰已经被遮挡殆尽。脚下深不可见。天井中密密麻麻拉满了电线，上面挂着衣被，肉干，和失手落下的杂物。唯有四周的走廊还勉强挤出一人的宽度以供通行。

头顶的廊灯暗暗地亮着，发出垂死的蜂鸣声。摩尔放轻了脚步，摸黑辨识着一个个斑驳的门牌号。偶尔路过营业中的商铺，半透明的玻璃后，敞开的柜台后，一张张不同种族的脸同样的木然又警惕。调料辛辣，霉斑阴湿，难闻的气味混合在楼里。拉下一半的卷帘门下露出交叉的光裸大腿或触须，被店里的粉紫色灯光一照，影子歪斜地投在走廊里肮脏的红绒脚垫上。

编号越来越大，摩尔在背后攥紧了光剑。另一只手忍不住地往怀里摸去，他的烟盒几乎空了。手肘一动，袖子却好死不死地被一颗钉子挂住。摩尔烦躁地挣出来，把布料扯开了道三角形的口子。该死，这是他最舒服的工作服。

当年，他在齐腰深的垃圾里蹚了三天，终于翻到了自己的光剑。双头剑被克诺比一劈两半，他本人差点也遭了同样下场。然而，就像他的光剑一样，没有什么不能修好的，哪怕他因此少了点内脏，腹部多了道潦草缝合的伤疤。

克诺比的名字在他心中印了太久，哪怕只是作出嘴形，摩尔依然下意识地绷紧了姿态。因为她十八年前那一刀，摩尔消失在了这个世界上。而如今，共和颠覆，她也成了躲藏的老鼠。而摩尔，从底层的垃圾地狱里爬了出来，即将向她复仇。

摩尔发现自己在颤抖，那个门牌号在眼前模糊旋转。他止不住地抖出又一根Death Stick，单手在墙壁上擦燃了。烟头蹿起的一簇紫色火焰印亮了数字：2e32。毫无意义的数字，和楼里的杂乱如出一辙。隔着单薄墙壁可以听见房间里隐隐的声音传来。摩尔深吸了一口，刺激性气体引发的幻痛让他渐渐稳定了下来。

他用舌头把烟卷推到嘴角。

他不知道门里是什么样子。但是他知道门里有什么人。这样就够了。他只需要走进去，终结这一切。然而他的肺背叛了他。烟气激出了一阵猛烈的咳嗽，有辛甜的东西齁在喉咙里。克诺比就在一扇破败的门后，而他在门外咳得弯了腰。

左手边的门突然被大力掀开。摩尔余光瞥见一个诺图兰女人怒气冲冲的脸。她满头触须在睡衣领子边愤怒地打着卷：“滚远点，毒虫！想把条子引来吗？！”

摩尔赶紧把光剑掖进下摆，在她看不到的地方眯起了眼。他压低声音对着地板开口：“我来找克诺比的，马上就进门。”

“哦？” 诺图兰女人抄起双臂，“你找克诺比？可真稀奇。”

摩尔直起了身，第一次和女人面对面。他可以问什么意思，但他没兴趣讲话。

诺图兰女人上下打量了他一圈，挤出一个笑容，“你倒不如来找我。”说罢她僵硬地挺了挺胸，试图显现出仅存的曲线。

“诺拉，他是来找我的。” 一个和环境格格不入的科洛桑口音响起。

2e32的门悄无声息地滑开了，一个人类撑着门框露出个头来。摩尔不用眼睛都能知道那就是欧比旺·克诺比本人。

转过头的时候，他却犹豫了。

女人的头发散在肩上，穿着浴袍，逆着房间里昏黄的灯光只现出脸的轮廓。在诺拉开口前，她伸手拽住了摩尔的袖子：“进来吧。把烟灭掉先。”

摩尔鬼使神差地把他所剩无几的Death Stick丢在地上踩灭。

屋内整洁却狭小，所有的家具都挤在唯一的房间里，布满了常年使用的痕迹。摩尔尴尬地站在仅存的空间里，光剑捏在手上却伸不开胳膊。克诺比在三步远的地方，双手绞着浴袍边缘，无意识地掀起下摆露出一截苍白的大腿。她老了，比人类四十岁该有的样子沧桑了许多。腰背窄得可怜，好在还挺直着。眼角的细纹和泛白的鬓角却都透着疲惫。她嘴唇嚅嗫几下，还是没发出任何声音。

一股气堵在胸口，像棉絮一样怎么都撕不开，缠绕在摩尔心头。有什么在胸腔里抽动着。曾经的绝地大师。克诺比怯生生地回望着他，蓝绿色的眼珠显得病态的大。她僵硬地把一绺金红色的头发绕到耳后。扬起的手腕单薄脆弱，怎么都不像会拿剑的样子。那截葱管似的指尖绕得摩尔心头怒火起起伏伏，竟然额头冒出了点汗珠。

十八年。他等了十八年。克诺比却成了这副样子。  
可他的复仇不能再等。

拇指用力，摩尔在身侧点亮了猩红的光剑。额外的光源把克诺比的脸映亮，模糊了细节。她看起来又和十八年前毫无区别。幻象也好，真实也好，已经足以勾起血腥的味道涌上喉头。他拉开了架势。 不需要自我介绍，显然刚刚克诺比已经认出了他。 她又怎么能忘掉自己。

“克诺比，” 摩尔嘶嘶地开口，嗓音低哑，“……克诺比。”

一声人类幼崽的哭泣突兀地响起，拉着长声在拥挤的空间里尽力昭示着自己的存在。  
女人猛地朝他扑了过来，差点撞在他的剑尖上。摩尔一瞬间绷紧了全身的肌肉，克诺比却奔向了墙角边。她抄起一个蜡烛包，轻轻拍打摇晃起来。

摩尔之前根本没注意到墙边的摇篮。女人怀抱婴儿嘴里哼着毫无意义的话，光芒黯淡，几乎和四周家具融为一体。

“你坐，抱歉，我马上去泡茶。” 克诺比托着婴儿，让它靠在自己胸前。她真诚地道歉，甚至露出了一个抿嘴微笑。眼角弯了起来。

摩尔熄灭了光剑，转身离开。2e32的门静静地在他身后阖上。

他撑着膝盖翻着眼睛瞄向黯淡的天顶，楼上有人拖着脚步呲擦地走过，接着液体从上方泼了下来。“来吗？“ 诺拉夹着烟出来，睡裙的领子开到了胸口，露出一大片晶绿的皮肤。心头火苗陡然蹿高，摩尔点点头。

女性两栖生物的肌肤柔软而滑腻。他挤压着身下人丰厚的臀肉，留下深深的爪痕。诺拉尖锐地喘息着，叫得一声比一声响。与她卧室一墙之隔的地方，被吵醒的婴儿也扯起了嗓子。两边仿佛陷入了一场竞赛，试图用音量或者频率盖过对方。终于，摩尔在一片此起彼伏的噪音中得到了释放。眼前白雾散去时，摩尔颤抖着把手从诺图兰人的颈部松开，诺拉已经没有了呼吸。

五个小时后他从粉色的床上醒来，出门抽烟却和开门扔垃圾的克诺比打了个照面。克诺比依旧裹着浴袍，似乎那是她唯一的外衣。

她谨慎地盯着摩尔，垃圾袋勒在手指上。 “诺拉呢？”她轻声问道，眼睛却已经望向了天井。苍白的脖颈里血管隐隐跳动。摩尔斜倚着栏杆，手伸出去将烟灰掸落。灰烬夹着零星火花飘荡着沉进黑暗。灰蓝色的烟雾从嘴角喷出，模糊了他的脸。他用原力扯过那袋垃圾，把它抛进天井。克诺比一顿，转身回屋。门擦着她的脚跟砰地关上。她的幼崽又在哭了。

摩尔在诺拉家里翻遍也没找到一根可以抽的烟，她的茶几被水果爆珠堆满了。烟彻底抽完了，他突然可惜起碾在克诺比门口的半根来。也许城寨里就有？他隐约记得昨天路过过杂货铺。

他搜着自己的口袋出了门，没忘记带上诺拉的钥匙。当然，现在是他的钥匙了。

有几个身型巨大的生物堵在面前，挤在走廊里紧巴巴的。城寨里没有访客，只有债主，要么欠了钱，要么欠了命。做好了准备在昨晚一了百了的摩尔现在已经用光了肾上腺素，也耗光了烟。他现在急着找个能卖狠货的地方，非常急。于是扎布拉克轻巧地一欠身，从打手腋下钻了过去，让为首的那个特兰多沙人扑了个空。可走廊实在太窄，这时摩尔才发现前面还有三个，挡得严严实实。他深深叹了口气。

到底是世界变得太快，还是他与世隔绝太久？如果是前者，为什么人们还是那么愚蠢无趣？如果是后者，那他只能说活该。人们已经忘了这个世界可以有多危险，还有超乎想象的力量，全知全能而无处不在。红色一闪而过，滑过浓稠的黑暗拉出一道平滑的光带。摩尔不耐烦地推开挡路的大汉挤了过去。在他背后，几个半截肉身滑出了栏杆外，在下层的墙上撞了一下后落进了天井深处。

他原路摸回去找到了之前瞟见的杂货店。老板紧张地直摆手，表示自己真的不做非法买卖。他背后的全息电视嘈杂地播着某个外星电视剧，是摩尔听不懂的语言，叽叽喳喳的。蓝色的投影偶尔泛出几道黑色。

看着老板头上汗珠涔涔滚落，摩尔一脚踢翻了柜台。沉重的防爆杜雷钢把中年人类压得结结实实。

一把锯掉了枪管的双筒爆能枪在地上滑了老远。

摩尔慢悠悠地走过去，顺手从货架上摸了袋面包，拆了包装叼在嘴里。“妈的，”他拿着枪指着老板的脑袋，认真检查了下面包的标签，“这坨垃圾你还敢卖30信用点？”

虽然没有Death Stick，但是Corralian Roll也凑合。早说不就好了？并不觉得自己是个挑剔的人，摩尔叼着烟卷把染血的烟盒塞进口袋。一手抱着一堆食物确实有点不方便，他还没走到房门口已经后悔了。前方走廊里有人正弯着腰，是克诺比。她在拖地，手动的拖把前后撞得咣咣响。

补充了尼古丁和糖分的摩尔这时想起来，似乎自己留了好几半尸体没处理。现在都已不见踪影。

克诺比穿着可笑的毛拖鞋，浴袍散开也没顾得上管。随着她的用力，白花花的双乳几乎要从贴身背心的领口里跳出来。摩尔站在边上看了一会，直到拖把撞上他的靴子。克诺比那头金红色的毛发在灯光下泛着光晕，她没有抬头。

一堆真空包装的食物掉在了地上。

摩尔抬脚跨过拖把，从她刚刚拖干净的地方踩了过去。他甩了甩空出来的手，从腰带上摸出了钥匙。

“到底什么时候会轮到我？”克诺比在他身后开口，声音干涩。她在紧张，多么罕见。摩尔可以闻见她身上带着婴儿奶粉的甜香，随着体温的升高蒸腾出来。陌生的情绪像蝴蝶扑扇翅膀，在他喉咙里骚动着。

“不急。”他咬住烟蒂，从牙缝里挤出一句。诺拉的钥匙生锈了，他捅了一下门纹丝不动。

“你得扭的同时踢一脚。”

摩尔转头发现克诺比已经捡起了包装食物。克诺比不自然地捋了一下头发，眼睛低垂。他嗯了一声。照她说的那样开了门。

克诺比的幼崽是个小混蛋，几乎每个小时都会哭闹得昏天黑地。摩尔在床上翻了个身，诺拉的喘息声仿佛被录进了枕头里，小东西一哭就自动在摩尔脑子里播放。放着放着，那声音转了个调变成了克诺比的嗓音。

她在床上会怎么叫？她会叫吗？欲望像电流般蹿过他的脊骨，尝起来像汗水又像血液，最后都汇成了怒火：克诺比给谁下的崽？摩尔拔出光剑一跃而起。他不能再拖了，他要先杀了那个小混蛋再杀了克诺比，给自己的十八年一个交代。而克诺比能生育的念头又不自知地沉进了他的心底，压在小腹里沉甸甸的。

小崽子扯着嗓子还没停，克诺比慌乱的脚步从远及近，说着听不懂也听不清的一些话，就在一墙之隔的地方——仿佛就在他耳边呢喃。摩尔大吼了一声，连劈带踹瞬时拆倒了他们之间的墙壁。

脚还没放下，他却突然想明白了。可是一个墙洞已经出现。克诺比在烟尘中抱着孩子，惊异地睁大了眼睛，落了满头满肩的灰。

“这是维达的崽。”摩尔不需要问，他只是陈述事实。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messed-up Timeline, this is what I mean messed up timeline.

他们仿佛又回到了昨晚，面面相觑得颇为尴尬。  
克诺比手上的小崽子难得安静，睁着大眼睛好奇地盯着闯入者。摩尔手上的光剑还亮着，明晃晃地昭示着他是个原力使用者的事实。  
而克诺比的客厅里正站着两个蓝盔的科洛桑卫戍警。大约是来调查附近接连的居民失踪事件，根本没想到会撞上“绝地”。他们的目镜从克诺比挪到摩尔身上，手一抖才往腰间配枪摸去。饱经战争训练的老兵都难以抵挡普通的原力使用者，更何况治安警察对上了前西斯。  
摩尔几乎无奈地挥了挥手，隔空掐着一个警察朝另一个扔去。  
迟到的两发能量束仰天打上天花板，轻易地穿透了老式建筑。他们头顶又传来一声沉闷地惨叫。

“摩尔，不！”克诺比也晚了一步，摩尔已经跳上前去对着两个警察补了刀。

他们沉默地一头一脚地拖着两具穿着厚重盔甲的尸体出了门，花了点力气把它们靠上了栏杆。  
克诺比深吸了口气，有点喘。没有了浴袍遮挡，背心下胸口剧烈起伏。摩尔拦住了她，自己蹲下抽着尸体的脚把它们掀了出去。  
女人在边上看看他又垫脚向外看看天井，突然开口：“你说对了。”

摩尔点点头，摸出烟点上，背靠着栏杆。  
他当然知道。除了维达还能有谁。正午了，天顶的光终于漏到了这一层，照得人眼睛痛。他斜眼瞥见克诺比依然犹豫地站在边上，几乎红了耳朵尖，欲言又止的样子惹得人心烦。  
他不是来看她像个主妇一样带崽子维持生计的。她现在甚至搞不定两个科洛桑警察！他是来杀当年重伤自己废他武功的仇人的。越想越气，摩尔一把抓住克诺比的衣领把她揪了过来。爪子划过暴露的锁骨留下三道红痕。两张面孔顿时靠得极近。她虽然惊喘了一声，面上却没有显出慌乱。

摩尔把烟气吐在她脸上，哑着嗓子说道，“拿起你的剑，和我打一场。”  
“不，”克诺比不着痕迹地微微侧头，挥开紫色烟雾，“我不能死。卢克还需要人照顾。”  
卢克肯定是维达之子的名字。摩尔冷笑出声：“维达的崽，死了最好。”  
“我也不想杀你，世上不剩几个熟人了。”

摩尔只能松手。他改变主意了。  
他不是个容易改变主意的人。但是现在的克诺比实在没有复仇意义。也许她需要些刺激。  
看着克诺比慢慢地往回走，摩尔眯起了眼睛：腰细胯窄，姿势紧张，却一步不错。烟雾逐渐在面前扩散，像落下了一层帷幕。

并没有人修墙。摩尔只是把克诺比缺了一个抽屉的五斗柜掀了堵在洞上。即使还留了个小缺口，隔音效果比原来似乎还好了点。  
摩尔松开对男人的禁锢，竖起耳朵才能听见隔壁的锅碗瓢盆碰撞。方才男人垂死挣扎时弄出了不少动静，把客厅弄得一团糟。摩尔叹了口气，从尸体身下爬起来。  
男人有诺拉家的钥匙，冲天的酒气隔着门都能闻到。可他选择了踹门，嘴里还含混地嚷着要弄死谁。一进门就被埋伏在玄关旁的摩尔扭断了脖子。  
他脖子上戴着根拇指粗的合金链子，身上却一分钱都没有，花外套里大大小小的口袋中倒是藏了不少荧光粉。_为什么这种男人总能从女人那里榨出钱来。_这个问题只在脑中一闪而过，就被摩尔放到了一旁。他正忙着搜刮荧光粉。  
这东西只有人类喜欢用，但聊胜于无。诺拉的茶几下有一厚沓烟纸，却没有烟丝，此前摩尔还为此困惑过。现在看来并不是为她自己准备的。  
摩尔把外套甩过肩膀，舔湿烟纸给烟卷封口。新计划正在召唤他，没时间了。他决定让男人暂时躺在原处，反正离开科洛桑的这几天尸首也跑不到哪去。  
烟卷点燃，只有隐约的火星亮了一瞬。  
摩尔想了想，还是去敲了下柜子：  
“不想惹事的话，自己过来清理掉垃圾。”

荧光粉燃烧吸入后，可以透过皮肤闪烁出光芒。  
摩尔举起手，看着隐隐的橙色在手掌里跳动了一瞬间，像火焰的焰心，马上暗淡了下去。他自身的深红肤色上勾勒着黑色缠绕的花纹，映衬在灰白的墙壁前格外浓烈。  
就说了只有苍白的人类喜欢这种无聊的东西。  
仓库的门嗡嗡升起，露出他的弯刀号。摩尔点数了一下口袋中剩余的烟卷，——四处翻找的时候，手肘处的破口被拉得更大了，——大概还够维持他两天。要去个鸟不拉屎的鬼地方。摩尔叹了口气，翻身跃进了驾驶舱。

奎刚·金是个奇怪的男人。  
他被称为生命原力大师——在摩尔眼里就是个老嬉皮。当摩尔提着剑踩在悬崖边时，他高大的身形正缩在在半山腰狭小的思睹坡洞中，周身熏香烛火烟雾缭绕。他养的各种异兽在山脚下盘旋哀叫。

_冥想不在乎境地，原力贯彻于周身。_所有专程去寻找神圣与净化的人都将失望而返。

摩尔哼了一声，再看看脚下几百尺的高度，自言自语道，“你把这个叫养动物？”  
也许当年克诺比也是这么被丢在山脚下的。  
摩尔飞身而下，中途抓住一条植物的根系，猛地一荡，回身便落到了思睹坡洞唯一的突出上。  
奎刚·金猛地睁开了紧闭的双眼。他没想到有人能找上门，他以为他已经没有仇人。  
摩尔确实和他无仇无怨，但是金今天必须得死。  
因为克诺比还在乎他。  
可笑是他竟然以为自己可以一走了之。

摩尔只是点亮了单边的刃向前送去。红光划过一道简洁的弧线，弥散在缭绕馥郁的烟尘中。自动转经筒咔咔地滚动，一秒一格，非常稳定。一阵山风吹来，烟雾扯细，金苍老的头颅滚动到了洞壁边。  
古老的书页被吹翻，在风中哗哗作响。摩尔把那具肉身往里推了点，在金的老位置盘腿坐下。  
他的角抵住了洞顶。  
也不知道金怎么把那么庞大的身躯塞进来的。摩尔深吸了一口气，周围香烛旺盛得令人迷醉。高效地达成目标也让他满足。他并不想多费功夫在一场英勇而富有艺术感的战斗中——除了和克诺比的。他闭上了眼睛，让自己暂时沉浸在青烟之中，呼吸渐渐平稳。

就算背着一个刚斩下的人头，并吸入了过量不明烟雾，摩尔还保留着基本常识。他没有兴奋到直接跳崖。直觉告诉他，还不够，还没有结束。他依次踩着岩壁上的凸起向下攀去，似乎过去了大半天，才终于踏上了坚实的土地。  
他把从洞穴中搜刮来的食物撒给了兽群。  
一条西里蛇从背后蹿出，吞掉了正在撕咬肉干的阿努巴。摩尔耸耸肩。

长发缠绕在金的头颅上，遮盖了面孔。  
克诺比顿时捂住了嘴，发出一声压抑的抽泣。  
摩尔这回没有费事去敲门，只是猛地拉开了隔断的柜子，把背上的包袱扔在她脚边。另外，他注意到之前那个皮条客的尸体已经不见了。  
女人慢慢地跪坐下去，捧起那颗已经变得蜡黄的头颅。她修剪圆润的指甲抚过皮肤上僵硬的纹路，掠过稍微弯曲的高挺鼻梁，最终轻柔地覆上了双眼。  
悲伤的气息萦绕在她周身。那个孩子也察觉到了，应景地拖出一声长长的哭喊。

那还不够。她只是宁静地悲伤着，跪坐在那里，头低垂在胸口，露出纤细脆弱的后颈。好像所有的斗志都再也找不回来了。  
摩尔忍不住亮出了獠牙。他大步来到克诺比面前，揪着头发一把抄起他的战利品，转身就走。  
“你要去哪？”克诺比的惊呼急切而冲动，不小心破了音。  
她终归还是有需要的。  
靴子顿在地上发出沉重的两声闷响，摩尔回头笑得真诚，  
“去把它丢掉。”

克诺比罕见地发出了一声怒吼。  
他被一道力量拦腰击中了，旧伤疤闪过熟悉的酸痛，手中物什骨碌碌地滚到一边。接着，女人扑了上来和他扭打在一起。毫无章法，没有技巧，只是像酒吧混战一样撕扯着。  
克诺比论力量绝不是他的对手，但是她出手够狠，招招冲着眼睛喉咙小腹去，丝毫没有一个绝地的样子。她的愤怒汩汩涌出，像是生命之泉，唤醒了摩尔心中的野兽。小腹的钝痛让他更加兴奋。摩尔嘶吼出声，回身反手掐住女人的脖子，血管在指爪下突突跳动。纯粹的冲动在他体内蹿起。克诺比下了狠劲，猛击他手腕和肘后神经，趁钳制松开的一瞬间一口咬在扎布拉克的虎口上。人类钝平的牙齿深深地嵌入了皮肤。血腥味满溢开来。  
摩尔迎着疼痛趁势前压，手指收紧，捏着女人的脸就往墙上撞去。随着咚地一声闷响，克诺比顿时眼冒金星，不得已松开了牙齿。鲜红的血液涂满了她下半张脸，那双失焦的绿眼睛里涌出水光。是战或逃，生存的本能让她极度警醒。她的瞳孔顿时聚集，飞快地转动了一瞬，往屋角扫去。那个时刻转瞬即逝。  
她师傅的头颅静静地躺在摇篮下。卢克坐在摇篮中，乖巧地玩着自己的脚趾。

她的怒火和不甘顿时消散无踪。——至少她还有现在。

  
女人喘息着，勉强牵动嘴角，露出染血的牙齿。那被狠狠抵在墙上的身躯突然泄了气，柔软无助地贴合着扎布拉克人的身体。战斗积累的热度无处可去，只有自皮肤上蒸腾出来，带出一片片粉色。

“终于要轮到我了吗？” 克诺比轻声问道。眼帘垂下，睫毛投下一片深深的阴影。那温顺驯服的态度又回来了。她无视了自己满脸的血腥气息，似乎什么都没有发生过。

摩尔就知道事情不会那么简单。

他刚刚被调动起来就又被一盆冷水浇熄了。这个绝地被什么给彻底打碎了，他想把她黏合回去。

他不耐烦地吭了一声。手指抹过克诺比的嘴唇，把自己的血迹晕得更开了些。那双苍白的唇终于染上了浓烈的色彩。

“还没。”摩尔垂下眼，让视线集中在那血迹蜿蜒的脖颈和锁骨上。灯管启辉器在头顶嗡嗡作响。惨白的灯光直直地打下来，鲜红和苍白的对比格外强烈。

克诺比深吸了一口气，胸膛挺起，张开嘴还准备说点什么。深红的指爪捏住了她的下巴。  
摩尔俯身吻了她。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摩尔接受了命运  
He felt the Calling, but not for himself.

欧比旺没有挣扎。不知何时她已经被摩尔推到了墙角，睡袍被粗暴地扯开后大敞着挂在一边肩头，炙热的吻堵住了她的呼吸。陌生而熟悉的气息铺天盖地涌来，潮湿的灼热将她包围。他们之间紧密地贴合，摩尔用身体将她死死按在墙上。熊熊燃烧的欲望挤压得她喘不过气，只能艰难仰起头，被动地接受着一切。躁动不安的原力在耳边蜂鸣，但是摩尔仿佛无处不在，令她无暇顾及其他。所有陨落的星辰和失落的故人，都被隔绝在了此刻之外。

药物，愤怒，和铁锈味的干涸血迹，熔铸成了令人恐惧的激情。看着眼前明睁的黄色眼眸，大片的红黑色虬结晃动，每一道细密的皮肤纹理中都散发出惊人的热度，鼻腔中全是对方的味道，她的心脏狂跳起来。错误，这是个错误。她被不属于自己的激情裹挟着，推搡着，一步踏空落进了陌生的黑洞。就在此时，一双大手掐住她的腰，几乎将她举离地面。欧比旺脚底一空，惊讶的吐息完全落进了交缠的唇舌间。冰冷的机械趁势挤进了她的两腿之间。

“抱紧我。” 暗哑的声音在她耳边响起，嘶嘶的气流夹杂其中，擦过私密敏感的耳根。那声音像是来自黑暗本身的邀请，来自深空的召唤。喘息在扎布拉克人的胸腔和喉咙中涌动，喷吐在她的颈侧。潮湿毛糙的舌头舔舐过她的下巴并一路下行，让她禁不住暴露出脆弱的喉咙，任由摩尔将道道血迹卷入口内。她犹豫地举起双臂，仿佛提线木偶一般，轻轻落在他的肩上，衣袖褪过了手肘。“抱紧我。” 摩尔的声音焦急了起来，几近恳求。火热的嘴唇从耳畔沿着下颌滑过，尖锐细碎的牙齿叼住她的下唇厮磨着。她勾住他的后颈，收紧了怀抱。腿间马上被什么火热的硬挺抵住。

粗糙的手掌按在小腹上，掌心的火热引起阵阵颤栗。他的手不知何时已经越过了衣物最后的阻挡，向后探去，直到覆上双臀。轻柔的试探过后，揉捏的动作马上粗鲁了起来。欧比旺终于想要挣扎，却往前和摩尔贴得更紧。他不自觉地顶胯，将她禁锢在自己怀中。身体和气息都完全被笼罩住，恐慌感蹿上欧比旺的心头。她无处可逃。她避开了又一个吻，让自己的脖颈被印下一个咬痕。而越过摩尔的肩头，有那么一瞬，一抹纯净的蓝色晃过她的眼前。

欧比旺对上了卢克安静的眼睛。那一刻，小婴儿的脸上带着超过年龄的成熟，只是静静地望向这边。他有他父亲的蓝眼睛。

寒意直窜心头。

肩头的力道推得摩尔后退了一步，他疑惑地对上克诺比一片清明的神色。她虽然面上依旧潮红，血渍和淤青遍布暴露的皮肤，但是瞳孔已经聚焦，眼底只剩了冷静。“不要在这里。” 她坚定地说。

怒火直冲上头，摩尔知道自己错过了什么暗示，却已无暇他顾。他松开紧紧握在绝地光裸大腿上的手，几乎要为失去的触感而叹息。欲望的翻涌全部变成了怒意的岩浆，滚过心头，在脑后爆裂。他顺着克诺比的视线狠狠转头。

当然！当然是维达的幼崽！

摩尔原力招来落在地板上的光剑，向着摇篮直冲而去。他早该解决这个问题的！而那名为卢克的幼崽面对突然亮起的猩红光源却只是好奇地睁大了眼睛。

“摩尔！” 克诺比从后扑上来架住了他的手肘。摩尔搡开了她，恶狠狠地咬牙道：“留维达的种做什么？想要崽子你大可再生一个。” 想要伤害克诺比的心情忽地占了上风，摩尔收了剑，重新打量着眼前衣冠不整的绝地：“想必你也不缺孩子父亲。”

语言的羞辱从她身边流淌而过，克诺比脸色惨白，却依然动作迅捷。她从摇篮中抄起卢克护在怀里，仿佛这样就能保护到幼崽一般。她皱起眉头：“卢克的母亲已经不在了，我承诺要照顾好他。”

突如其来的真相击中了摩尔，他根本没有时间消化这个信息。一时间各种情绪在他心中交织，而最后愤怒，永恒的愤怒胜出了。

“你以为骗我就可以保他不死了吗？” 他吼出了声，震得整个房间都回荡着余波，“无论如何，他的父亲是维达！”

“可是小孩子是无辜的！” 克诺比捂着崽子的耳朵也喊了回来。

“无辜！哈！” 摩尔怒极反笑，气息在喉咙中上下滚动，发出非人类才有的低吼。他把光剑挂回腰间，“一个猎物是否无辜？我在乎过吗？” 说着他操纵原力，猛地扳起了柜子，摔在墙上发出巨大的闷响。墙皮上顿时多出了几道裂痕。随后他一拳砸在开门按钮上，夺门而出。

人群熙攘，纷纷从他身边逆流而过。每个人仿佛都戴着一张皮面具，保持着完美的冷静。他们闪耀而尖锐的衣物互相摩擦碰撞，发出细碎而怪异的噪音。头顶有探照车低低掠过，映亮了那些惨白的脸。

一张顶着皮面具的脸停在他面前，面具上画着精致的妆。“兄弟。” 一个男人的声音，将微型全息投影仪塞进摩尔手中。

_反自然人专制，争取仿生权益。_

全息奥里贝什文字从一个机械女郎胸前滚过。

那人拍拍摩尔的肩膀，便消失在了人流中。摩尔抬头可以看到正前方不远处的人群焦点，一个金发女子正在演讲。

曼达洛的萨廷。

萨廷是个美丽的女人，浑身上下几乎完美，——天然的完美。哪怕绝食抗议也没有减损她的美丽分毫。她挥动着纤细的胳膊，挡在维达的宣传板前。一道投影顺着她的指引覆盖了宣传板，映出曾经属于维达的年轻英俊的面容。她脚下的人群发出躁动不安的吸气。而那些人，也统统拥有自然的美貌。而后，空中又浮起一个个光球，球上交替呈现出头盔和人脸。

“返璞归真，求和平，反暴力！” 萨廷最后呼喊道，高举起双手。她美丽的信徒们也举起双手，白皙的皮肤汇聚起来，像海面上印出的一片月光。

越来越多的人从那个方向向他走来。他们的机械腿和机械臂在拥挤中探出紧紧包裹的衣物边角。“兄弟。” 又有一只手搭上他的肩膀。摩尔站住脚步，把那只手扫开。

他一手捏着全息投影仪，一手握紧了光剑。四周已全是机械的海洋。

这一刻，历史的命门被他捏在手中。他不必再进到2e32那狭窄幽深的走廊；不必再看到克诺比那脆弱而捉摸不定的面容；不必再被一个别人，一个绝地，玩弄在股掌间。他可以有自己的使命，他可以彻底离开，重新开始。这里有他的人民，前方有他的敌人。只需要他轻轻动手，就可以一呼百应。

克诺比温顺如羔羊的神情从他眼前闪过。低垂的眼眸和微启的唇近在咫尺。摩尔蹲在一栋老建筑的楼顶俯视着还在继续的集会。萨廷的金发过于耀眼，射灯的光几乎让他流出生理性的眼泪。克诺比也是完美的，完整而完美。她们拥抱亲吻的时候必定是光芒万丈的，映亮周遭的一切，照得黑暗与丑陋无处遁形。

摩尔一跃而下，在半空中时他仍能看见克诺比温柔的绿眼睛。只需短短几秒。摩尔闭上眼睛，点亮了光剑。

他看不到萨廷的脸。但人群的惨叫和慌乱的逃窜清楚地宣告了女人的死亡。脆弱的人类倒伏在地，再也不能发出一句呼喊。摩尔的光剑在自己猎物的脖子上比划了一下，但那惨白细嫩的皮肤依然不断提醒着他另一个女人。

他再一次收起剑，拽走了萨廷颈上的项链。深呼吸，摩尔将兜帽掩过自己的面容，在探照灯照来前匆匆离开了现场。

摩尔在返回的路上将全息仪的碎片扔进垃圾桶。他终究还是回到了2e32。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨廷不是种族主义者，但她的政治理想却多少基于种族划分之上。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May all those struggles will not be forgotten in time.  
They have tried.

透过那个缺了的抽屉洞，摩尔可以看见一截白皙细瘦的脚踝。他静静地躺在黑暗中，让自己的呼吸渐渐平稳。然而那截腿脚却生生横亘在他眼前。克诺比在他回来的时候已经睡下，2e32一片死寂，只剩轻微的时钟响动。而他们的床之间只隔了一道可笑的柜子。

克诺比在睡梦中换了个姿势，腿离他更近了些，光裸的脚毫无防备地暴露在外。明明没有任何光源，摩尔却可以看到她的皮肤发出月亮般的光辉。可科洛桑甚至都没有卫星。近看克诺比也没有那么完美。他想着，翻成了侧躺，面对着洞口。一些细碎的雀斑洒在她的皮肤下，而关节和脚跟处却是粉红色的。摩尔生生压下了使用修辞的念头。那条项链在他手中捂得火热。

他翻过身不再看那个洞。

摩尔在黑暗中坐了起来。睡眠早已离他远去。不再犹豫，他抽走了同一排剩下的所有抽屉。移开最后一个后，他对上了克诺比幽幽的绿眼睛。

克诺比像一个幽灵，或者一道光影，悄无声息地撑起身体。她的动作流畅而优雅，根本不似刚刚从睡梦中醒来。她拱起腰背，压低肩头，像只洛塔猫一般舒展，只需一扭就从空洞中钻了过来。她只穿着内衣，撑在摩尔的身前，月光在她背后闪烁。

摩尔想要说点什么，却被此前拒绝他的手同样按在胸口。顺着力道，克诺比将他推倒在床头。接下来发生得顺理成章。摩尔抬起胯让裤子被顺利剥下，他的阴茎挺立在微凉的空气中。而马上一道温热湿润的触感滑过敏感部位，将电流送过他的脊椎。他想坐直看看克诺比的样子，却被绝地用原力按回床上。湿热的口腔迅速地包裹住了头部，几乎是饥渴的，吮吸的力道随之而来。灵活的舌头和手指交替在茎身上滑过，压力恰到好处，摩挲着摩尔每一条敏感的神经。吮吸的水声渐渐响起，他几乎要曲起脚爪。

他努力地抬起头，只能看到克诺比俯身跪坐的模样，臀部高高翘起，随着吞吐的节奏扭动。就在这时，克诺比猛地一个深喉，将他全部纳入口中。摩尔差点哼出声来。茎头蹭过小舌的凸起，触碰到柔软的喉头，那里是一片未开发的区域，温柔湿润得令人颤抖。摩尔忍不住地挺身，想要彻底进入她。这引起了克诺比的咽反射，喉头一阵剧烈的收缩，带来了令人目眩的真空，仿佛要将他全部吸出来。克诺比发出一连串窒息造成的湿润气音。火热的感觉逐渐在小腹堆积，摩尔挪开了不知何时按在克诺比后脑上的手。克诺比扬起身来，已是满脸晶莹，她用手背抹过下巴，然后抬腿跨坐到摩尔腰上。

她全程俯视着他。那双绿眼睛没有一刻离开他的脸，大腿有力地夹紧了他劲瘦的腰。她渐渐沉下身，火热的核心湿润地亲吻着他的阴茎。接着她双手按在红色的胸肌上，稳稳坐了下来。阴茎突破重重阻碍，一下子全部进到了底。两人都发出一声喘息。克诺比被撑得满满当当，稍稍移动就会带来紧密的摩擦。但她依然马上开始扭动起腰肢，让阴茎进出她的小口。在抽出一半时又迅速地压低臀部，迫不及待地把摩尔全部吃了回去。看着她胸口晃动的双乳， 摩尔忍不住伸手去玩弄揉捏起来。很快克诺比就掌握了节奏，在紧密的交合中挤出水声。摩尔迎着她的动作挺腰，将自己深深埋进那处温热。每次抽离，克诺比的小口就收缩着将他吸得更紧，挺入时，则放松层层肉壁欢迎着他的入侵。

在层起的波澜上，克诺比的眼睛渐渐失了神。摩尔将两根手指塞进她的口中，湿热的舌头和口腔内壁马上缠了上来。她的脸颊因为吮吸而凹陷，现出被填满的满足，也许漏出了一两声轻哼。摩尔抽出手指时带出了一线液体，粉嫩的舌头马上追出来将其舔舐干净。他将手指放进自己口中，直直地望进克诺比的眼里。克诺比喘出声，将他夹得更紧了。摩尔另一只手捏在那腰上，带着她加快了扭动。她的腰臀像潮水般流畅地耸动，每一下都让阴茎前后蹭过敏感之处，湿滑的液体从交合之处渐渐渗出。终于，她伏倒在摩尔身上，摩尔趁势双臂将她紧抱在怀中，肌肉鼓胀，而身下的动作越发激烈。随着几下格外狠准的抽插，他释放在了她的身体里。

这不是个梦。摩尔仰躺着醒来。克诺比还蜷在身边，额头贴在他的锁骨上，呼吸沉稳。不知为何，他心中有处隐隐希望那只是个梦。过分美好的事物总不属于他，克诺比绝不那么简单。而又有一部分的他只希望，这一刻永不结束。

沉寂一时的烟瘾突然上头，摩尔毫不优雅地滚下了床。

他光着身子翻遍了茶几，没找到一丝烟叶，连那些水果爆珠都消失无踪。他只能掏着自己的夹克，从里面摸出一点可怜的荧光粉。他有不祥的预感。

回到卧室，克诺比已经醒来，手上攥着萨廷的项链。她把自己缩成了一团，亲吻着手中的珠宝。原力颤抖着，仿佛有什么在风中哭叫，又像是给他指明了方向。怒号的黑暗面阻塞了他的前路，他知道自己只剩最后一项任务。可是这时，摩尔第一次觉得，自己没准备好战斗。他有些小心翼翼地走到床边。

克诺比没看他，却从被移开的抽屉里摸出了什么甩到摩尔身上。

Death Stick的蓝色烟雾时隔多日再次蔓延开来。它带来的眩晕和满足在脑中短暂的停留，让摩尔混淆了现实。他倚在床头，烟雾从嘴角喷出。克诺比枕着他的肩膀半躺在他怀中，只是定定地把玩着那串珠宝，并不在意摩尔空余的那只手来回摩挲着她光裸的后背。烟气笼罩了二人，制造出一种幻觉，这一刻可以永恒的幻觉。

克诺比忽然抛下了项链，用原力扯过摩尔的外套，手指扣在撕裂的破口处。思考片刻，她从另一个抽屉里翻出了针线，开始细细地补了起来。

她的手肘和身体偶尔擦过摩尔的胸前。摩尔帮她坐直了点，手掌停在她的后腰上，手指展开，让热度晕染开来。

“我需要给他们举行葬礼。” 克诺比用嘴咬断了最后的线头，模模糊糊地开口，嗓音干涩，“合适的葬礼。”

摩尔把烟拿开，低头望向她金红色的发顶。他揉了揉克诺比的后颈。

灯光一道道扫过飞车驾驶舱内部，克诺比的脸被映得忽明忽暗，明亮时温暖得耀眼。侧窗稍稍开了条缝，永远带着机油焦糊味的风吹得她眯起了眼睛，睫毛忽闪。她把一指发丝绕到耳后。后座的卢克发出咿咿呀呀的兴奋的声音。克诺比转头微笑了。摩尔努力让自己只盯着前方的车道。

“你知道，我们出了楼，” 克诺比突然开口道，忽然不能直视摩尔，“维达很快就能找到踪迹。” 她也去望着前方的路。眼前的摩天大楼渐渐消失，让出一条开阔的场地来。

摩尔哼了一声表示知道。他把飞车的速度降了下来，停在一处干涸的河岸边。

两人肩并肩看着燃起的火堆，卢克被留在了车上。那些旧日的踪迹，渐渐化成青烟，也不过是转瞬即逝。摩尔不知道克诺比对他们到底怀着怎样的感情，但是到现在都已一一终结。放下也不过是一抔黃土，可他们其实都没能放下。火光映在克诺比的脸上，她抿着嘴不知在想什么。

忽然，克诺比的一双小手拉住了他的手肘，刚刚补好的布料被紧紧攥在掌心。人类的体温隔着衣物传来。她抬眼，火焰在眼底跳动。

“你不要去。”

摩尔低头望向她，看着焦虑在她脸上蔓延开来。“你不该担心我。” 他低声说道，“只是杀你之前的必经之路。” 他用大拇指抹过她的脸颊。这是第一次，也许是最后一次，克诺比为他现出悲伤的神情。她宁静的表面下有什么在隐隐波动，甚至几近破碎。

大概是值得的。

“告诉我，” 摩尔俯下身，声音异样的温和，“他真的是天选之子吗？” 车里的卢克晒着暖光正昏昏欲睡。

克诺比点点头，垫脚吻上他。

火焰发出稳定的噼啪声，将两个身影都笼在自己的辉光中。他们久久不能分开，脚下投下长长的阴影。

“那么他会为我们复仇的。” 摩尔明黄色的眼睛微微颤抖，忽然松开了紧皱的眉头，近乎微笑。再轻轻一吻后，他直起身来，把挂在光剑边的飞车钥匙抛给克诺比，自己背着手往河堤上走去。

“是时候，面对维达了。”

【END】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们搞上了，也许这才是最重要的。

**Author's Note:**

> 反正中文圈大家也不吃这对是不是，我感觉自己很安全哈哈哈。  
I feel secure posting the body text in Chinese, so that few will read my trash.


End file.
